1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to conveyor systems, and more particularly to a loader attachment for use with a mobile conveyor system.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile conveyor systems are typically used to transport roofing supplies to the rooftops of buildings under construction. The mobile conveyor systems include conveyor belts that continually transport up to the roof any supplies placed upon the conveyor belt.
Some roofing supplies, and in particular rolls of single ply roofing membranes, are difficult to transport using such mobile conveyor systems. What is needed in the art is therefore an attachment for a mobile conveyor system that enables such supplies to be more easily and safely transported to the rooftop.
The prior art teaches mobile conveyor system. However, the prior art does not teach a mobile conveyor system that includes a loader attachment that enables the easy and safe transport of certain roofing supplies, such as the single ply roofing membranes, to the rooftop. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.